This invention relates to a measuring method for anaerobic threshold by detecting and analyzing heart beat during physical exercise, particularly to one possible to detect the best exercise strength of a physical exerciser to maintain stable condition in physical exercise as a reference basis for adjusting training of exercise.
Anaerobic Threshold (AT) is publicly considered to be one of the best and the most important reference for exercise training effect. And it is described in detail in a book called xe2x80x9cManual for experiment of exercise physiologyxe2x80x9d by Mr. Lin Cheng Chang, professor of National Taiwan Normal University, and described in page 219 of the book. In 1981 Mr. Moritani and his colleagues made use of the idea of critical power for training in riding a bike (Moritaki T., A. Nagata, H. A. Devries and M. Muro, xe2x80x9cCritical power as a measure of physical work capacity and anaerobic threshold.xe2x80x9d Egonomics, pages 5, 24, 339-350, 1981). Further in 1984, Mr. Hughson and his colleagues made use of the same idea for training on a treadmill, explaining about running speed for continual long time (with speed limit), and proving critical power being worthy for physical exercise and training (in xe2x80x9cA high velocity treadmill running test to assess endurance running potentialxe2x80x9d, International Journal of Sport Medicine, pages 5, 23-25, 1984 by Hughson R. L., C. J. Orok and L. E. Staudt). And in 1992, Mr. Wakayoshi and his colleagues have found out that relative percentage of anaerobic threshold and critical power is 0.818, practically not a conspicuous difference between them (in xe2x80x9cDetermination and validity of critical velocity as an index of swimming performance in the competitive swimmerxe2x80x9d, Europe Journal of Applied Physiology, by Wakayoshi K., L. Ikuta, T. Yoshita, M. Udo, T. Moritani, Y. Mutoh, Miyashita, pages 64, 153-157, 1992).
In fact, anaerobic threshold serves not only as a reference but also as an important reference basis for avoiding exercise harm and injury. Because when an athlete makes exercise beyond anaerobic threshold, waste produced in the athlete""s body by physical exercise begins to accumulate and liable to give rise to exercise harm or injury. Therefore, anaerobic threshold is a critical standard for exercise effect and a warning signal to avoid exercise harm or injury.
However, very costly equipment is needed for measuring anaerobic threshold to understand in an early period of critical power of an athlete, necessary to test by practical exercise, and then blood test in conjunction with expensive instruments to find out anaerobic threshold. Thus, it is obvious that considerable expenditure and long waiting (maybe for a few hours) are needed to understand critical power of an athlete or sportsman. So athletes and sportsmen cannot get applicable gains in daily training. In view of proof of Professor Moritani that anaerobic threshold can be measured by detecting and analyzing heart beat during physical exercise, based on statistics of clinical tests, this applicant has invented a measuring method for anaerobic threshold by utilizing mathematics and electronic technology and using a calculating and a displaying device mounted on a training device such as a treadmill, a stationary bike, etc, offering athletes and sportsman test of anaerobic threshold and suggestion for proper exercise without need of using blood test.
The objective of the invention is to offer a measuring method for anaerobic threshold by testing and analyzing heart beat special data, without using blood test to find out quickly anaerobic threshold value.